


Marry Me?

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Picture/Gifset [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Weddings, unintentional proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hands Clint a bottle of Sobe, which the inside cap reads: Marry Me?</p>
<p>The only problem is that Phil doesn't want to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> Tawg’s tags which prompted the whole thing: #fic prompts#unintentional marriage proposals#couple gets married because person A is too polite or meek or scared or whatever to correct person B#B eventually discovers the truth and idk#either they fight and disengage#and then in doing so realize that they have similar long term plans and stay together#or they have a heart to heart about their getting married feelings#maybe they agree to have a long engagement#the kind that lasts the rest of their lives#just chill out and be committed and never bother with the flowers and cake and stuff#(except they still have cake)#(why would you not have cake)

“Here.” Phil flipped the bottle of Sobe to Clint. "Got that special for you.“ It was Clint’s favorite flavor.

"Thanks Sir,” Clint replied and there was just a hint of purr there.

Phil smiled, deciding to linger as he supervised clean up operations. Clint was in good shape, breathing heavily and probably needing to get some extra fluids in him after the fight. He was whole though.

Phil could even keep a close eye as Clint unscrewed the cap and started chugging the juice, His adam’s apple bobbled up and down. It was a sight to behold and Phil allowed himself the moment to enjoy it.

Clint unfolded himself from where he was seating. He smiled at Phil.

“Jackass,” Clint said fondly. "And yes.“ He said, before flipping the top back to him.

"Yes, what?” Phil called after him, but Clint was already out of range. 

He glanced down at the cap and froze. "Shit.“

The cap clearly read out: Marry Me?

*

"He’s really happy,” Natasha stated.

“I know,” Phil said, watching as Clint was congratulated by, well, everyone. The fact that he was telling people spoke volumes. He hadn’t seen Clint this excited, this happy, since… Hell, the first special made bow from R&D didn’t compare to this or the first special made bow from Stark.

“You’re not though.” Natasha stated. "Did you not want to get married to him?“

"I never wanted to get married,” Phil admitted. "It was never part of my life.“

"Then why propose?”

Phil glanced at her to find her watching him with narrow eyes. He still hesitated. “I didn’t. I grabbed a bottle, I didn’t realize what was on the inside of the cap.”

“Have you told him?”

Phil gestured to Clint, because really how could he destroy that happiness.

“It’s only going to get worse the longer you wait,” Natasha warned, before stepping away. 

Phil knew that it was true. Either way one of them was going to be unhappy and Phil figured that it could just be him. He could get married and make Clint happy like that. It was just a piece of paper, just another signature.

*

Phil meant to say something before today, before now. Every time, he’d chickened out, because Clint had beamed and told him about something new about the wedding plan. He’d accepted that he was going to get married.

He certainly didn’t expect Clint to storm down the aisle in front of all of their friends and ask. "Do you really want to marry me?“

"What?” Phil asked, because he knew he had been hiding it well. There was a handful of people that knew he’d mistakenly proposed. "What are you talking about?“

"Answer the question,” Clint demanded.

“Clint, I don’t understand where this is coming from.”

“Just tell me! Do you want to marry me?”

“Obviously, I do, I’m here. I helped you plan this whole thing.”

“Answer the question! Yes or No!”

Phil met Clint’s eyes as they pleaded for an answer. Phil closed his and glanced away. "Clint…“

"You don’t…. What… Did something change? Did I do something?”

“No,” Phil said quickly. "You never did anything. I love you, I would do anything to make you happy.“

"Then why don’t you want to get married anymore? You proposed to me!”

“I… I didn’t propose to you. I bought you some water. I made sure to grab your favorite flavor and… you were so happy.” He reached and pulled Clint close. "Happy enough for the both of us.“

Clint stared at him. "No, because I love you, Phil. I don’t want to force you to marry me, because of some bottle cap.”

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not like I wasn’t planning on spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course, Clint, I love you. I just… I've never believed in marriage. I never needed a wedding or any of this." 

Clint leaned in and kissed him quickly, before turning to face the crowd. "Wedding’s Canceled!”

“Clint, you don’t have to…’

Clint turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, I do. We’re a team. I’m happy with knowing you want to be with me for as long as we live. I don’t need to be married.”

Phil smiled. "What are we going to do with all the food though and…“

"Party?” Clint suggested. "I mean our friends all here. Let’s just have a party.“

Phil considered. "Reception is on! If you touch the cake, before Clint gets to it. I will taser you and lock you in a closet while I dance the love of my life!”

“And if anyone touches it before Phil, I’m going to put an arrow in your ass.” Clint added.

*

“I have a suggestion,” Clint said as he settled back in the bed with his precious cake. 

Phil arched an eyebrow, indicating that Clint should go on.

“Once a year, we get this cake and we celebrate our non-wedding anniversary.” He offered Phil a bite of the cake.

Phil took the bite and considered Clint’s proposal as he chewed. "Or I could just get this cake for your birthday or the anniversary of our first date or first kiss or…“ He trailed off as he took in Clint’s smile. "Or we could have this cake at all of those things.”

“Now you’re talking,” Clint said, taking another bite.

Phil shook his head, but he smiled. They could do that. It was really good cake.


End file.
